


You Are Dead

by Asuna__Yuuki



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Angst, Dying thoughts, F/M, im not good at tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna__Yuuki/pseuds/Asuna__Yuuki
Summary: Asuna's final thoughts as she runs in front of Heathcliff's sword





	

I’m moving. I try not to question it, but a part of my wonders if this was the commander’s plan. It doesn’t matter because there’s no way to stop myself from moving now. 

 

“You have to make it so Asuna doesn’t kill herself,” Kirito had said, and those words had been ringing in my head. I had full faith in him, though the one he was fighting against could bend the rules at any time and I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that he was going to die.

 

The next thing I knew, the commander’s sword was swung downward to deliver an ending blow to Kirito. I couldn’t let that happen, so I ran. I shouldn’t be able to move at all, yet here I was, running. I took a breath and let it out as my body was sliced by the sword meant to kill the man I loved. 

 

A small girl hid under the table during a thunderstorm. Nobody was home, and even if they were, they wouldn’t comfort her. That was how Yuuki Asuna lived her life, without comfort. That was the life she left two years ago. Yuuki Asuna didn’t exist anymore and Asuna the Flash was about to fade out.

 

I looked up at Kirito’s face and smiled. I wanted my smile to be the thing he saw as I disappeared, it was the most I could do to show him the joy he brought me- to the very end. Even though there was so much I wanted to say, I knew I was running out of time. I wanted him to know my name, how I felt like I was truly alive being by his side and finally, how much love I held for him. 

 

The girl who sacrifices herself for her lover is to die happy, fulfilled. I’m not. I’m dying, yes, but I’m dying full of regret. I don’t let it show. My eyes are about to close. It sets in. I’m really dying. Kirito is asking me why I jumped in front of the blow and I don’t know how to answer. I’d rather die saving him then killing myself because I didn’t try to help him. I take a breath and stare into the onyx eyes of the swordsman holding me close, “I’m sorry… Goodbye.”

 

The world fades to darkness and a red window appears with a beep, reading, “You are dead.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
